gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Hairography
Hairography is the eleventh episode of Glee's first season and featured music from Cyndi Lauper, Destiny´s Child, Dionne Warwick, Madonna, Beyoncé, John Lennon and the musicals Grease and Hair. The episode introduces New Directions' rival glee clubs, the Jane Adams Academy Glee Club for girls recently released from juvenile detention and the Haverbrook School for the Deaf Choir. Sue gives New Directions' set-list for Sectionals to the competing clubs in order to damage New Directions' chances of progressing to Regionals. Quinn reconsiders having her baby adopted, and letting Puck be a part of her life, but ultimately recommits to the idea, and Rachel (unsuccessfully) tries to attract Finn. Plot Will suspects that Sue has been colluding with rival glee clubs, and visits the Jane Addams Academy for girls recently released from juvenile detention. When their club director Grace Hitchens reveals the extent of the school's under-funding, Will invites her club to perform in the McKinley High auditorium, where the girls perform ''Bootylicious''. Will is intimidated by their opposition, but Rachel assures him that the girls are using the power of "hairography"—frequent, dramatic hair-tossing—to distract from the fact their singing and dancing ability is limited. Will purchases wigs for New Directions and has them utilize hairography themselves, performing Hair/Crazy in Love. Dalton Rumba, glee club director at Haverbrook School for the Deaf, feels slighted by the invitation Will extended to the Jane Addams Academy, and arranges for his own club to also perform at McKinley High. His club duets with New Directions on John Lennon's Imagine, and Will realizes that the new mash-up and hairography routine is not working. He removes it from the club's set-list, replacing it with a performance of True Colors. Unbeknownst to Will, Sue reveals two songs from New Directions' line-up for sectionals to Grace and Dalton, suggesting they have their own clubs perform them to gain an edge in the competition. Quinn begins to doubt her decision to give her baby to Terri, but she must make up her mind soon because she already has a very big bump by this episode and re-considers her stance on raising the baby with Puck instead of Finn. She tells Terri she wants to keep the baby, but in an effort to change her mind, Terri's sister Kendra has Quinn babysit her three unruly sons. Quinn invites Puck to babysit with her and the two bond, however when Quinn discovers that Puck spent the evening sexting his ex-girlfriend Santana, she re-commits to having the baby adopted, believing her daughter deserves a better father. Elsewhere, Kurt gives Rachel a make-over, ostensibly to help her attract Finn, but in reality attempting to sabotage her chances with him. Finn is unimpressed with Rachel's new look before telling her he remembered having the conversation with Kurt about what he liked in girls. Rachel confronts Kurt, stating that even if he is in love with Finn, she will always have a better chance "because I'm a girl". But Kurt tells her that they are both kidding themselves: Finn is in love with Quinn and nothing will change that. Featured Music *'"Bootylicious"' by Destiny's Child. Sung by the Jane Adams Academy Glee Club. *'"Don't Make Me Over'' ''by ''Dionne Warwick. ''Background music. Sung by Mercedes on album. *"You're The One That I Want"' from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grease_%28film%29 ''Grease]. Sung by Finn and Rachel. *'"Papa Don't Preach"' by Madonna. Sung by Quinn with Puck on the guitar. *'"Hair/Crazy in Love"' from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hair_%28musical%29 Hair]/by Beyoncé. Sung by New Directions. *'"Imagine"' by John John Lennon. Sung by the Haverbrook School for the Deaf Choir and New Directions. *'"True Colors"' by Cyndi Lauper. Sung by Tina & New Directions (Main Song). Guest Stars *'Eve' as Grace Hitchens. *'Michael Hitchcock' as Dalton Rumba. Quotes Trivia *Some of the members of the Jane Adams Academy Glee Club were contestants on another Fox show, So You Think You Can Dance. *The crew of the show originally wanted Whitney Houston to play the part of Grace Hitchens. She was replaced by Eve when she declined to appear on the show. *Yoko Ono was hesitant about allowing Glee the rights to "Imagine". Series music supervisor P.J. Bloom explained: "It was very difficult to convince Yoko Ono that it was the right thing to do. She needed to truly understand how the music was going to be used.The added component of us wanting to have a deaf choir signing the song made for this incredibly poignant moment. ...It really took a lot of convincing to get her on board and realize that it was a great, great moment, and a tribute to John and his song." *This episode was watched by 6.1 million viewers. *Hairography was actually taught to the cast by Heather Morris like seen in the show. The line she uses to explain it is how she explained it to show creator, Ryan Murphy, who decided to put it in the script. *Tina gets her second solo this episode and the first real solo. Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes